‘Gala 0502’ is a new and distinct variety of apple tree (Malus domestica Borkh), which variety originated as a limb sport mutation of ‘Gala’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,637, expired). ‘Gala 0502’ was discovered by the inventor in a cultivated orchard at Sindacale, Venezia, Italy in 2009, and was selected for further observation because of the distinctive early and even coloring of its fruit. ‘Gala 0502’ was first asexually propagated by chip budding in 2010 at Presina, Italy, and has since been observed to remain true to type over successive asexually propagated generations.